memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Worst of Both Worlds (comic)
(DC monthly series) | number =47 | writer =Michael Jan Friedman | penciller =Peter Krause | inker =Pablo Marcos | colorist =Julianna Ferriter | letterer =Bob Pinaha | editor =Alan Gold | omnibus =The Complete Comic Book Collection; Best of the Borg | published =June 1993 | pages =32 | story =24 | publisher =DC Comics | date =2369 | }} The Worst of Both Worlds is a Star Trek: The Next Generation comic published by DC Comics in 1993. The comic was written by Michael Jan Friedman and illustrated by Peter Krause and Pablo Marcos. The story is the first issue in a four-part arc in which the Enterprise crew find themselves in an where the Borg successfully assimilated Earth when the events of "The Best of Both Worlds" played out less favourably for the Federation. Summary Log entries ; Captain's Personal Log : We will arrive at Mardion Three right on schedule to deliver our cargo of equipment and supplies. Hardly a mission fraught with intrigue. And yet it does intrigue me. After all, Mardion Three is near Wolf 359-- the site of Federation's disastrous stand against the Borg. The grim evidence of that stand still haunts the place... A reminder of how vulnerable we were... And perhaps still are. After all, the Borg continue to pose a threat. the fact that they were turned away once doesn't mean they'll leave us alone forever. Someday they may be back. And we can only hope that we'll be ready for them. For me, of course, there is an even more chilling dimension to what happened at Wolf 359-- for I was one of the invaders. As Locutus, I was a focus of the Borg mind-net-- its spokesman in all dealings with the Federation... ...Even though there was a human consciousness still alive inside me, refusing to be absorbed into the Borg Collective. To be trapped in that maze of cold equations... That slaughterhouse of individuality... The very thought of it still makes me shudder. But then I escaped that living hell, didn't I? Locutus is no more a historical footnote now. References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Data • Haberman • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Deanna Troi • Worf Guinan • Keiko O'Brien Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Mardion Three • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Federation Other references :Battle of Wolf 359 Appendices Related stories *'The Best of Both Worlds' (TNG episode) - This issue establishes an where the Borg succeeded in assimilating Earth in their 2366-2367 incursion. There is also a scene showing the site of the Battle of Wolf 359, still littered with wrecked ships years after the battle. *' ', The Armies of the Night & And Death Shall Have No Dominion - The story begun in this issues continues in the next three issues as the two Enterprise crews work together to defeat the Borg in the alternate reality. Timeline | before=The Maze| after= |}} | nextMB= |}} |}} Images File:Borg attack Earth.jpg|The Borg attack Earth File:Wolf 359 2369.jpg|The site of the Battle of Wolf 359 External link * Worst of Both Worlds, The